The primary objective of the Shared Instrumentation core is to provide program project staff with convenient, coordinated access to technologies that are essential to the proposed programs of research. This core has been designed to assist investigators in the application of these technologies to their projects, both in the construction and analysis of their computerized behavioral testing protocols. The core's Eyetracking Laboratory allows on-line measurement of participants'point of gaze, affording direct visualization in real time. The Observational Coding facility provides tools for PO1 investigators to efficiently and flexibly analyze videotaped data, including eye movement records. The Electrophysiological Laboratories will assist investigators in assessment of neurophysiological correlates of performances on behavioral research,paradigms, including assessment of the integrity of sensory functions. Finally, the core will coordinate activity with the P30-supported MRDDRC in support of the extensive computerized behavioral testing apparatus that drives virtually all behavioral data collection in the program project. PERSONNEL ENGAGED ON PROJECT, INCLUDING CONSULTANTS/COLLABORATORS. Use continuation pages asneeded to provide the required information in the format shown below on all individuals participating in the project. Principal Investigator: Teresa Mitchell, Assistant Professor of Psychiatry, UMMS Shriver Center Co-Principal Investigator: Michael Carlin, Assistant Professor of Psychiatry, UMMS Shriver Center Page 265 Studies of Stimulus Control in Mental Retardation William J. Mcllvane, Ph.D. Core B: Mitchell &Carlin 1. Objective and Background The primary objective of the Shared Instrument core is to provide program project staff with convenient, coordinated access to several methodologies that are essential to the proposed research programs. We have designed Core B to assist investigators in making effective use of these methodologies. A major function of the core is to interface with the P30-supported MRDDRC (see general Resources section) within its areas of responsibility. The MRDDRC Scientific Communications and Technical Information Services core will share operational and financial responsibility for developing and providing the software necessary to support the behavioral testing protocols. The P01 Shared Instrument core will also provide complementary services that are not presently supported directly by P30 grant which will: >allow investigators to perform direct on-line measurement of eye movements during participants'performances, in real time (the Eyetracking Laboratory); >facilitate the scoring of videotaped behavior (the Observational Coding Facility);and >permit measurement of brain event-related potentials (ERPs) to stimuli presented during behavioral testing (Electrophysiology Laboratories). In facilitating research within the Eyetracking and Electrophysiology laboratories, the P01 Shared Instrument core will interface also with the MRDDRC Clinical and Translational Research Support core. In addition to the participant recruiting function, the MRDDRC core will also assist in the preparation of participants to obtain quality recordings (see below). 2. Professional and Support Staff The core will be co-directed by Drs. Teresa Mitchell (10% effort) and Michael Carlin (10% effort), and each supported by part-time research technicians (each 20% effort). Dr. Carlin has ample experience with the automated test protocols that are used to study visual search (Projects 1 and 2) and discrimination performances (all projects). In addition, he has experience in the use of eyetracking methodologies (Projects 1-3). Dr. Mitchell is an experienced electrophysiologist, who directs a state-of-the-art research facility (see Resources below and the general Resources section for a description of the Shriver Center's electrophysiology facilities). In addition, she is now working with the staff of the MRDDRC core to adapt the Presentation software package (Neurobehavioral Systems) - used extensively in her own work [unreadable]for use in the types of projects proposed here. 3. Administration and Operations Interface with the MRDDRC. As noted above, the Shared Instrument Core will operate in consultation and coordination with the MRDDRC. Two points of interface are most important for this program project: The first point of interface is with the MRDDRC Scientific Communications and Technical Information Services core unit, specifically a subcomponent - the Scientific Instrumentation and Computer Programming unit - that is directed by Dr.William Dube. This service provides consultation and direct service to investigators who require assistance in instrumentation of their laboratories, particularly with regard to computer applications. Computerized biobehavioral and behavioral laboratories require ongoing maintenance and periodically require custom computer programming for applications such as equipment control and data analysis. Computer programming often takes place at two levels. Source-code programming is necessary to implement new functions or procedures;such programming must be accomplished by an expert familiar with a programming language that can be compiled to produce machine- readable code (e.g., Visual Basic, C++). This process requires program specification, production, testing, installation, and documentation. Applications-level programming is routinely accomplished Page 266